


Unfinished Bandom Writing

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, bad writing ok i know that, i don’t even know how old some of it is, random unfinished shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a bunch of unfinished one shots and stories I have in my wattpad drafts. Mostly Ryden. Bad, old, writing.





	Unfinished Bandom Writing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting with the bottom of my drafts. It’ll probably be cringey.

"why did i let you drag me here, again?" josh turned to ryan, his expression puzzled.  he wasn't actually sure how he let his best friend convince him to attend an actual party.

social interaction? no thanks!

it's whenever his mom would mention a school event or something along those lines, josh would bitterly laugh for a few minutes before blurting a blunt no and snaking up the stairs back into his room, a box of frozen eggos under one arm and a plate of dinosaur chicken nuggets in the other.

"'cause, brendon's gonna be here, remember?" ryan mumbled, his cheeks turning red at the mention of brendon urie, the schoolest gayest of the gay.

everyone loved brendon.  when pride month began last june, he would bring glitter in the colors of whatever the flag was for that day, and throw it everywhere screaming, "i'm really fucking gay!" until the homophobic principal found out.

he was also the local drug dealer as well so that probably helped with his popularity.

"oh yeah, i forgot about your lil crush, ry-man," the shorter boy teased him, poking his cheek with a laugh.

"it's not a crush," ryan insisted, waving a finger in joshua's face.  "it's a small craving for friendship in a romantic way."  

"whatever floats your boat, buddy,"  josh laughed, patting ryan sympathetically on the arm, still giggling.

ryan just grumbled for a few minutes before his entire face lit up like lights on christmas eve.  "brendon's right there," he whispered in awe, eyes wide.  "what do i do now?"

"jus' go talk to him!" josh replied with a cheeky grin as he promptly shoved ryan in the raven haired boy's direction, resulting in a small collision.  

"oops," josh chirped unapologetically before turning around and looking for a good place to sit against the wall and charge his phone.

joshua dun had anxiety issues, real bad ones at times, and that was another reason he avoided the partying scene most of the time.  he was only here because ryan made him, otherwise he'd be home with a bag of tortilla chips next him, his laptop on his legs.

but no, instead he was stuck at this stupid party, constantly worried that someone would make a weak attempt to begin a conversation with them and he would either a.) actually try to have a nice conversation with them but scare them off for being too weird or b.) try to divert their attention elsewhere and that person would think he was a hermit or he would embarrass himself.

about two hours later, josh was still sitting at his wall, observing the crowd and silently thanking the gods for his good luck tonight so far.  no one had talked to him yet, and he was hopeful it would stay that way until they went home.

"you're an american beauty, i'm an american psycho," he hummed softly to himself, singing along the the music blasting in his earbuds.

he was so lost in his own little world inside of his head that he didn't notice when another boy plopped down next to him, sliding to sit on the hardwood floor.

"hey," the new kid slurred, flashing him a goofy smile, a genuine one it seemed.  that was new.

"hi," josh said nervously, giving a small, timid wave.  he wasn't sure if the boy actually was trying to be friendly, or this was some joke from a drunken game of truth or dare.

"i'm tyler!" tyler had fluffy cocoa colored hair, sticking up messily.  it matched his honey colored eyes, which were currently rimmed with red, whether that was from alcohol or drugs, josh wasn't sure.  he was wearing a floral kimono like thing with no shirt under, two tattoos on his bare chest visible.  he was wearing a pair of patterned leggings as well, white sunglasses resting atop his head.

josh hasn't seen tyler around school before, so he assumed that he was either new, or went to a different school.

"i'm, uh, josh." he stuttered.  why was this strange boy talking to him?

"coolio," tyler responded happily, settling against the greenpainted wall.  "wanna hear a poem i wrote?"

"sure?" josh relied tentatively.  i mean, what else could he do? 

tyler stared at him for a solid minute before opening his mouth to speak again, "i'm making it up as i go so don't judge, 'kay?"

"'kay," josh nodded to confirm.

"josh is pretty,  
i'm pretty,  
i like taco bell,  
dudes are hot,  
and josh is hot too.  
i like weed."

tyler recited that proudly, pausing between lines to think of the next one.  his chest puffed or proudly and he looked at josh with excitement, waiting for him to comment on it.

"that was . . . great, tyler."

"i should be a poet!" he laid his head on joshua's shoulder, giggling.

"yeah," josh trailed off, unsure of how to tell tyler that he probably shouldn't be a poet.

"i wanna show you something," the brunet whispered, yanking his head off of the other and grabbing his hand, pulling josh up as he stood.  "c'mon!"

"i don't think that's a good ide-" josh's protestation was cut off by tyler's chattering and he sighed, getting up and letting tyler lead him wherever he was planning on taking him.

they made their way downstairs to the basement, where a group of seven or eight guys sat in a circle.  brendon was drawing a pentagram on the ground with chalk, while the rest of the guys stared in awe, most of them already stoned out of their minds. 

"and this, my friends, is how you summon satan so that he can feed you the weeeeeeeeeeeed," brendon announced, throwing his arms out.

"surprise!" tyler laughed again, spinning in a small circle as he let go of josh's hand.

"what the hell tyler?" josh asked, dumbfounded, also mentally taking note that tyler was definitely the giggly type.

"have you ever gotten high before?" tyler inquired, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"no?" 

"then what are we waiting for?"


End file.
